Never Die
by Stacey-Marie
Summary: vid fic about heero and duo (no yaoi) "Heero walks through a mist carrying a corpse of a puppy, a shot is fired at his feet and he looks up to greet the image of the Perfect Soldier. The two reach out with their free hands to touch, then fade into each ot


// hands on a window pane //

Title: Never Die

Author: Stacey-Marie

Pairings: none

Warnings: angst, vidfic, lots of things going boom

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters, mecha and other miscellaneous stuff isn't mine so don't sue me because you have a better chance of finding a live cabbit in my room than something of value. Creed isn't mine either (obviously). 

Note: each scene starts with "pan over:::" and ends with ":::" ok? This is my first vidfic so if it sucks don't shoot me. I've had the idea for this in my head since Shi-Chan got me listening to the CD with her Wrong Way fic so…here it is:

****

Never Die

__

// hands on a window pane //

//watching some children laugh and play//

pan over::: Heero looking out over the lawn of Quatre's estate, his image is mirrored over the glass. The image smiles and he reaches out to Heero, then suddenly breaks away to have its shadowy figure join the other pilots playing Frisbee:::

__

//they're running in circles//

//with candy canes and French braids//

pan over::: full profile of Heero leaning against a wall of mist. It's winter, everyone is out playing in the snow. Duo runs around taunting Wufei with the candy cane he stole from him. Wufei picks up a wad of snow and throws it at the unsuspecting Duo, who joins in the fun with a ball of his own until they are both exhausted.

__

//inspired to question//

//what makes us grown ups anyway?//

Seeing Heero standing by himself, and looking utterly out of place, Duo runs up giving him the purloined candy. A large and sincere smile is plastered on Duo's face as he accepts the gift, but rapidly fades as Heero walks off and is shrouded by mist::: 

__

//let's search for the moment//

//when youth betrayed itself to age//

pan over::: Duo sits in Deathscythe contemplating his braid and his cross. Cut to close up of his eyes. Moving across the irises horizontally play shots of Solo's Death, the Destruction of Maxwell Church, a starving Duo shivering in the streets, Duo being caught by Howard's men, Duo being beaten in an interrogation:::

//so let the children play//

//inside your heart always//

pan over::: close up of Duo with a detonator and the insane look in his eyes. His figure movers to bottom left as he presses the button and the rest of the screen fills with the base at his back exploding.

//and Death you will defy//

//'cuz your youth will never die//

pan over::: Heero steps out of Wing, screen closes up on his eyes. Zechs' astonished face is superimposed across the screen as Heero smirks and hits the self-destruct button:::

//in searching for substance//

//we're clouded by struggle's haze//

pan over::: Heero walks through a mist carrying a corpse of a puppy, a shot is fired at his feet and he looks up to greet the image of the Perfect Soldier. The two reach out with their free hands to touch, then fade into each other and become one:::

//remember the meaning//

of playing out in the rain//

pan over::: Heero looks on through a windowpane as Duo dances out in a storm with an imaginary partner, his hair unbound and flowing:::

//we swim in the fountain//

//of youth's timeless maze//

pan over::: Duo stands watch over his friend as Heero relives his horrendous childhood through a nightmare, before slowly shaking him awake and dodging the incoming punch:::

__

//if you drink the water//

//your youth will never fade//

pan over::: a forlorn looking Duo gazes at the pool of water collected in his hands and the lake beyond. His image shifts and moves to the current, the reflection in his hands morphs into the smiling visage of him in is younger days with a happy sparkle within his violet eyes:::

//so let the children play//

//inside your heart always//

pan over::: Heero laughs hysterically as he blows up the Aries suits upon his arrival to Earth's atmosphere. Close up of his eyes as they shine with the flames from the exploding mecha:::

//and Death you will defy//

//'cuz your youth will never die//

pan over::: Duo wakes up as the oxygen is returned to his cell on the lunar base, he grins as he races trough the now opened doors, knocks out a guard and steals his gun, running 'till he reaches his partner: Deathscythe Hell:::

//never die//

pan over::: the images of Duo after his interrogation broadcast and Heero in bandages from self-destructing superimposed over a backdrop of stars:::

//I won't let go of that youthful soul despite//

//body and mind my youth will never die//

pan over::: Duo and Heero stand on a hill, behind them appear the translucent images of Solo and a little girl with a puppy. Slowly the two pilots share a conspiratory glance before they take off running only to dive and roll all the way down the hill:::

//so let the children play//

//inside your heart always//

pan over::: Duo and Heero are running down a hallway ducking around corners and firing machine guns at Marimaia's soldiers. Heero gives a crazed laugh as he throws back a grenade and the two take off running again.

//and Death you will defy//

//'cuz your youth will never die//

Ducking into another room Duo is hit with a knife to the leg. Smirking he rips the blade from his flesh and lets it sing through the air to land beneath its original owner's eyes:::

//so let the children play//

//inside your heart always//

pan over::: Deathscythe Hell Custom screams down from the sky, silhouetted by the moon, swinging its thermal scythe in great arcs to cleave an MS in two:::

//and Death you will defy//

//'cuz your youth will never die//

pan over::: Wing Zero takes aim and fires its beam cannon once at the falling piece of Libra. Gundanium burns and melts away to the pilot's mantra of "I will SURVIVE!":::

__

//music fades out//

pan over::: through a scene of mobile suit carnage Duo and Heero walk, Heero's arm is around Duo's neck as he is aided in limping from the sight. Camera zooms out to encompass the whole of the arid wasteland where the battle took place, through it all two barely visible figures move on:::


End file.
